Sweet Routine
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand il pleut des cordes mais que cela ne gène pas particulièrement les Seven Deadly Sins...Mais plutôt maman Hawk, et Elisabeth qui en profite pour se rendre compte d'une chose importante. OS.


Yoo !

A quelques…Jours ? De la sortie en vostfr de la "saison 2" de Nanatsu, je vous livre pour ma première fois dans ce fandom, un joli OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF du 2 Septembre 2016, sur le thème « Flotte » ! J'avoue avoir surtout eu envie d'écrire sur NnT, vu que le thème peut coller à peu près à tout x') !

Satte satte satte, je vous laisse donc lire cet OS !

(Oh et, s'il vous plait, pas de commentaire sur le titre, je suis parfois vraiment nulle en titres TwT).

 _Disclaimer : Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement, même si ça n'aurait pas été de refus…_

* * *

 _Sweet Routine_

* * *

On disait que rien n'arrêtait les Seven Deadly Sins, pas même la plus torrentielle des pluies. Et pourtant…

Maman Hawk avait les sabots qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux, et la frêle construction sur son dos, abritant les voyageurs menaçait de céder à force de défier le vent et les trombes d'eau.

« Waw, quelle sacrée flotte ! » S'écria Ban, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, en même temps qu'il préparait à manger pour tout le monde. Meliodas arriva à ce moment-là avec quelques bonnes bouteilles de bière de la réserve.

« On va être retardé dans notre voyage, avec ça. » Hawk et Elisabeth roulant au sol à cause d'une trop puissante secousse tentèrent de leur faire signe pour les aider, en vain. Comment faisaient-ils pour tenir correctement debout avec tout ce mouvement d'abord ? King fit son entrée, paniqué.

« Comment on peut faire pour Diane ? Elle ne peut pas rester dormir dehors par un temps pareil ! » Cette dernière lui fit d'ailleurs signe par la petite fenêtre, ne semblant pas incommodée par ses cheveux et sa peau trempée, rendant sa tenue encore plus collante si possible et faisant monter le rouge aux joues du Roi des Fées qui se détourna aussitôt, balbutiant des plaintes incompréhensibles, le blond prit la peine de le rassurer en souriant.

« Diane est une grande fille -sans mauvais jeu de mot-, elle peut supporter ça facilement, et puis c'est pas comme s'il faisait très froid ! »

« Nous sommes en plein été, mais cette région est très pluvieuse. » Fit Gowther en les rejoignant, au moment même où le voleur allait annoncer que le repas était prêt. Ils s'assirent donc et commencèrent à manger, leurs discussions parvenant par miracle à couvrir le bruit de la pluie battante. Évidemment, personne ne résista bien longtemps à ouvrir les bières et bientôt les chopes se remplirent pour mieux se vider, et le renard de l'Avidité était déjà fin saoul, comme à son habitude.

Il n'était que le milieu de l'après midi lorsqu'ils virent le ciel s'assombrir assez pour penser que la nuit était tombée, pensant toujours à s'amuser, le capitaine et l'ex prisonnier ne tardèrent pas à sortir, nullement gênés par l'averse, pour s'adonner à un petit combat amical comme ils en avaient l'habitude, les autres se contentant de les observer de l'entrée, ne tenant pas forcément à se tremper comme eux. Même les interruptions d'une Diane quémandent des câlins n'eurent pas le don de les arrêter dans leur lancée, les rires résonnaient à travers le bruit du ciel qui se déchainait. Elisabeth, assise sur le palier de l'entrée, sourit alors, le regard pétillant.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Elisabeth-chan ? Y a quoi de drôle ? » Demanda Hawk, bien au chaud dans ses bras. Elle baissa la tête vers lui et lui sourit encore plus grandement.

« Je suis contente, c'est tout. »

« Juste comme ça ? Pour rien ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Rien en particulier, tout en général. » Répondit-elle alors, inhabituellement mystérieuse. Gother lui jeta un regard.

« Le bonheur… » Pensa-t-il tout haut, « C'est quelque chose de difficile à obtenir, d'après les livres que j'ai lu. » Elle se retourna vers le rose, toujours souriante.

« Pas tant que ça tu sais ! » Son regard passa sur chacun d'eux, avant de revenir sur le combat acharné, sur le petit blond, précisément. « Il faut juste avoir la chance de le trouver. » Les garçons gardèrent une expression interrogative, alors que Diane, non loin, sourit elle aussi, elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle ressentait la même chose.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les nuages commençaient à se dissiper, laissant enfin parvenir quelques rayons de soleil, chauds, dorés, c'était le coucher du soleil. Les quelques gouttelettes qui s'entêtaient à tomber donnèrent naissance à une magnifique arc-en-ciel, même Ban et Meliodas stoppèrent leur affrontement pour observer le magnifique spectacle. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais l'air était léger, propre, vivifiant. Les feuilles humides se mirent à briller au reflet des rayons qui les frôlaient, donnant une vue imprenable.

Elisabeth n'en avait aucun doute: elle avait trouvé le bonheur, son bonheur. Et il ne se trouvait pas au palais, il ne se trouvait pas avec son père et sa sœur, bien qu'elle les aimât éperdument, il ne se trouvait certainement pas dans l'argent ni dans l pouvoir. Non, son bonheur, il se trouvait ici, avec ses amis, ces êtres chers à son cœur, sur qui elle savait pouvoir compter en toute circonstance, qui l'appréciaient sans se soucier de son rang, mais seulement pour qui elle était réellement, et elle faisait de son mieux pour le leur rendre. Oui, elle était persuadée que sa place était là, parmi les Seven Deadly Sins.

D'un bon habile, un Meliodas blessé mais parfaitement en forme et un Ban tout fraichement ressuscité les rejoignirent alors, se délectant du spectacle de choix, avant que le capitaine ne déclare.

« On a assez trainé comme ça, on se remet en marche ! Maman Hawk-chan ! »

L'énorme animal vert se releva alors, reprenant sa marche droit vers le si beau soleil doré, vers l'aventure, vers l'avenir, et vers la Liberté.

Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, mais au fond d'eux, personne ne voulait que cela se finisse.

Qu'ils continuent de filer vers ce soleil éclatant pour toujours, ensemble…

* * *

Fini !

J'espère sincèrement que ce texte vous aura au moins autant plu qu'il ne m'a plu à son écriture ! J'ai vraiment aimé l'univers de cet anime, entrainant, pas ennuyeux du tout, et surprenant sans faire grande pompe ! J'espère aussi que vous commenterez si le cœur vous en dit, pour me partager votre avis !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
